A typical cellular mobile communication network system is illustrated in FIG. 1. The mobile communication network includes a plurality of mobile stations (MS) 101, 105, a plurality of base stations (BTS) 102, 104 connected to the mobile stations, and a radio network controller (RNC) 103 connected to the base stations 102, 104. The base stations are assigned for the respective cells of the mobile communication network. The base station (BTS1) 102 serves cell 1 and can communicate the mobile stations (MS1, MS2) 102, 105 located within cell 1. The base station (BTS2) 104 serves cell 2 and can communicate the mobile stations (MS2, MS3, MS4) located within cell 2.
When a mobile station (MS1) 101 sends an uplink data packet to a base station transceiver (BTS1) 102 over the air, the base station 102 receives the packet and forwards the received packet toward the radio network controller (RNC) 103. The radio network controller 103 then sends the received packet to an appropriate upper layer. To support efficient uplink packet transmission from multiple mobile stations in the mobile communication network, the base station schedules the multiple mobile stations in order to maximize the number of supportable mobile stations or, equivalently, total uplink data throughput of the cell while meeting QoS (Quality of Service) requirements of individual mobile stations. As an example of uplink data packet scheduling, the Enhancement of Uplink Dedicated Channel of WCDMA mobile system is proposed (see, 3GPP TR 25.896 V1.2.1 (2004-01) Technical Report 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Feasibility Study for Enhanced Uplink for UTRA FDD; (Release 6)). The uplink data packet scheduling by a base station is described also in WO99/13600, which corresponds to JP, 2001-523901, A.
In the BTS scheduling uplink packet transmission, the common radio resource for scheduling is the total interference received by a cell. If a base station has more radio resource, then it can allow more uplink throughputs or more number of mobile stations. Conventionally, the radio network controller sets the total interference of individual cells as a pre-defined fixed level. Then the base station scheduler can schedule mobile stations up to this pre-defined upper limit.
JP, 2003-244754, A discloses the feature that a radio network controller calculates allowed interference. JP, 2002-244754, A discloses the feature that a network controller calculates uplink interference and requests radio resource to a base station.
References cited in this description will be listed below:                Patent document 1: WO99/13600        Patent document 2: JP, 2003-244754, A        Patent document 3: JP, 2002-247639, A        
Non-patent document 1: 3GPP TR 25.896 V1.2.1 (2004-01) Technical Report 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Feasibility Study for Enhanced Uplink for UTRA FDD (Release 6)
Non-patent document 2: 3GPP TS 25.215 V5.5.0 (2003-09) 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Physical layer-Measurements (FDD) (Release 5)